User talk:Keeper Of The Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Perk Zombie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gruntijackal (Talk) 23:28, October 31, 2011 Hey! Hey, man. I see you're starting to edit here now (which is awesome). I just wrote this to say hello and am looking forward to editing with you in the future. The community here is pretty small, but they're nice and laid back (if you stay on their good sides and not be a dick). Good luck editing your stuff. It looks really cool :D Happy editing, :: EternalBlaze 00:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you check out my Schule der Untoten page? It would like your review on it. I would really appreciate it! Blackstar27 Beware 23:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back fella, make sure you make more cool stuff! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Just wondering, why do you not want anyone adding you on Xbox Live? Magma-Man 02:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey PaC, do you mind checking out my major easter egg for Schule der Untoten? BTW I voted for your map on the poll, I think it's awesome. Blackstar27 Beware 23:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey PaC, you're in a easter egg in Schule der Untoten along with Damac, Grunt, 900bv, EternalBlaze, Magma-man and me! Blackstar27 Beware 20:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey PaC, you may use a mixed up version of my easter egg (with a different ending, of course.) Just give me credit if you use it. BTW, Return From Darkness is done! Blackstar27 Beware 20:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay man, can you check out the easter egg I mentioned earlier? Blackstar27 Beware 22:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Love the new user pic man. Blackstar27 Beware 21:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. Hey, do you want to collaberate a storyline with me after we are done with our current storylines? Blackstar27 Beware 21:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and I was also thinking that since my storyline takes place after yours, then maybe you can make your storyline the predecessor to mine as in mine, Richtofen has his body and Samantha was not freed. Remember, you don't have to do it, but it would be interesting. Blackstar27 Beware 21:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw man. My last storyline map was going to have a major easter egg where you battle Samantha and after you defeat her, a cutscene plays and everything reverts back to normal. Well, its your decision to what your storyline's ending to be, not mine. Blackstar27 Beware 21:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) To Perk-a-Cola... Everything That Appears... Disappears... Hey PaC, how do you make those power-up images? I need to make images for my power-up and anti power-up pages. Blackstar27 Beware 16:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help man. Really appreciate it! Blackstar27 Beware 17:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) How do you make the power-up icon (not the power-up itself, the other thing) However, I might know how to make it on PowerPoint. DeadRaiser Beware 13:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey PaC. I just got Paint.NET and I need help with make the power-up icons. Could you please give me instructions on how to make them. I would really appreciate it! DeadRaiser Beware 19:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I also needed the information on how to make the actual power-up. Sorry if I am annoying you, its just that I want to make my power-ups as good as yours. Also, how do you paste the picture that I want onto the hexagon? DeadRaiser Beware 19:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Forget about telling me how to paste the picture man, I figured it out, but how do I resize it so that the whole picture fits inside the hexagon? DeadRaiser Beware 19:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The circles aren't there. DeadRaiser Beware 19:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm having trouble with the icon again. I can't get it to save both the background and the picture as one item. Also, I don't know how to remove the background on the image. This is the picture am I working with: DeadRaiser Beware 19:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. Wiki Chat? DeadRaiser Beware 20:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to try it out now. Hopefully I'll get used to it xD DeadRaiser Beware 20:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) PaC, guess what? It turns out that I was using GIMP instead of Paint.NET. Now they are similar, but Paint is easier to use. DeadRaiser Beware 21:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wassup?-Francisdrakey55 21:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, could you please tell me how to remove the perk bottle and fix the background or could you send me a template for your power-ups? (Both the green and red background) DeadRaiser Beware 22:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, I put up the power-up pics, but I don't like the background, could you still send a blank template for anti power-ups and normal power-ups? DeadRaiser Beware 12:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Could you atleast try to make the background again? I am still having trouble with it. DeadRaiser Beware 22:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A Message to PaC the reveal. Thank you so muck for the templates! THe power-ups will be up soon :P DeadRaiser Beware 22:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey PaC. Remember I asked you sometime in the past about collaborating a storyline with me? Well, would like to when I'm done with Remember When..., Casted Shadows and Eternal Conflict and your done with your storylines? --DeadRaiser Beware 18:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm starting fresh, so we'll think of something when the time comes xD DeadRaiser Beware 20:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey PaC, are you still on? If you are, can you meet me in Wiki Chat? DeadRaiser Beware 13:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, could you send me the template for the Pro Perks? DeadRaiser Beware 00:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man! DeadRaiser Beware 00:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Birthday? When is your birthday? I need to know whether you are the fourth or fifth elder. Phew, I'm still the third elder :D. Also, I had a bit of a mind flit with the signing. I usually do. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 15:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ich halten über diesen Kerl namens Daniel Smith hearin. Wer ist er?TheDoctor115 16:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I was looking at some maps when I saw that 2 people were doing the same map: EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. Do you wan't to do that? I will help you with your maps if you help me with mine. TheDoctor115 17:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you see the "Just the Beginning" page? Did you see the "Just the Beginning" page?TheDoctor115 17:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I fixed some of the grammar on one of your pages. TheDoctor115 17:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) So, will you help me with my maps? TheDoctor115 17:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. Hey, have you seen the "Just the Beginning" page yet? TheDoctor115 17:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, I'm an admin now :D Wiki Chat? DeadRaiser Beware 20:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi PaC, if you remember I was telling you about a game I was making. You agreed to be in it. I would like to ask whether you could provide me with your surname and a preferably computer-generated human image to base your character on. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks PaC. Get the image to me whenever you can, I don't need it now. Just ry and make it around young adult-ish age :) 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Image That's brilliant PaC. Fits the tone of the game really well! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Borrow hey man can i borrow your flamethower and double-damage power-ups to use in one of my future maps? thnxPack-A-merPunch'd 23:09, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, this is bountyhunter7714, can I maybe edit somestuff and maybe read some of the stuff. I have looked at some of your stuff and it looks awesome, maybe we can meet on nazi zombies. I have a ps3. Online maybe. You and I could make a good nazi zombie page. My guidebook has almost everything you need to know, maybe you can check it out. http://blackopsnazizombieshintsandtips.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Zombie_Guidebook Please Comment: Bountyhunter7714 19:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Hey, what's up? Maybe we can say hi or something. Or we can meet on a chat? Bountyhunter7714 21:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC)BountyH. Hey, what's up, it me bh, just saying hi Hey, can you check my Guidebook now or just the whole wiki? The link is http://blackopsnazizombieshintsandtips.wikia.com/. Maybe you can look around, contribute, or ask questions, I don't know, but thnx. Hey whats up? How you doing? Bountyhunter7714 19:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Adminship? Hello, Perk-a-Cola. I will be adopting the Call of duty zombies Wiki, meaning that I will be an bureaucrat. I seen you have made contribution to the wiki, and I would like to know if you would like to be an admin. I would love to have somebody like you to help the wiki, especially by seeing your contribution. It's just a suggestion. Thanks. KillFeedz OG 19:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you're still on, chat? Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 14:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, could you send me the new power-up template. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 14:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Let start by saying that I think this whole wikia is great. It's fantastic. But I'm really bad with story lines. So far, all I have are two weapons, a perk, two musical Easter eggs, and a utility. I'm having a lot of trouble with the stories, though. I posted a blog about this saying that if anyone would like to team up with me on making a story, I would be more than happy to brianstorm the minor things (basically anything that's not a map or story). I'd really like to team up with you in particular. I don't know you too well. But I've read a few of you creations. You have an awesome imangination. So, would you like to team up and make a story? You do the story and maps, and I'll fill them in? Please get back to me. I'm usually more active on The Walking Dead wikia, so would be better if you get beck to me there. I really think the two of us can really pull something off. Thanks Zombiehunter115 (talk) 22:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude can you show me how to edited perks icon and pro perks icon too can you show how because I really like your ideas, I'm Salvajexxx look me up please but there's one thing my first perk is Insta Cola but if you can give me clover green colour star as a template with the insta kill skull stick on the icon and the regular perks too please would you do that for me please because im trying to download becase it's load of VIRUS.